1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel television device with built-in disc loader incorporating a disc loader section for processing a disc inserted from an opening on the side surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the widespread use of discs such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) as a medium for recording picture or voice data in recent years, various devices such as a single device such as a DVD player for performing processes of reproduction and the like of data with respect to the disc, or a compound device such as a television incorporating a module for performing the same process are being proposed. In the compound device, the module, that is, the section that is actually mounted with the disc and that reads and performs the reproduction of data from the disc and the like is referred to as a disc loader section.
A method of mounting the disc inside the device includes a slot-in type in which the disc is inserted inside from an opening formed at the front side surface, side surface etc. of the device, a tray type in which the disc is placed on a tray and taken inside. The slot-in type is more effective in terms of thinning the device when incorporating the disc loader section in the panel television device and the like that employs displays such as LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or PDP (Plasma Display Panel).
In the panel television device incorporating the disc loader section of slot-in type, for the purpose of saving power, the power of the disc loader section is generally turned OFF (state in which supply of drive power to each part of the disc loader section is interrupted) when disc processing such as conveyance of the disc, reproduction of the disc etc. is not being performed. Further, in the relevant device, for the sake of convenience such as alleviating the operation load of the user and the like, when the disc is inserted from the opening, it is necessary that the insertion is detected and the power of the disc loader section and the television section is immediately turned ON (state in which drive power to each part of the disc loader section and the television section is supplied), and the disc is automatically reproduced at the disc loader section and the picture and voice are output at the television section.
Conventionally, in the single device adopting the slot-in type, a controlling means such as a CPU detects the mounted state of the disc based on the state of the detecting means such as a sensor for detecting the presence of the disc in the device, controls the operation of each part according to the detection result, and performs processes such as conveyance of the disc, as disclosed in patent articles 1 and 2 mentioned below. When such disc detecting process is performed by the controlling means, each part can be automatically operated to perform the disc processing.
Patent article 3 mentioned below discloses an electrical circuit for detecting that an eject button has been pressed while the power of the disc loader section is turned OFF in a personal computer and the like of the tray type, and supplying the power to the disc loader section to operate a tray loading mechanism of the disc loader section. However, patent article 3 does not describe the processes of detection, reproduction and the like of the disc.    Patent article 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-126357    Patent article 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-217208    Patent article 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-149689
The panel television device with built-in disc loader of slot-in type has an advantage in that when an existing controlling means developed for the single device such as in patent articles 1 and 2 is incorporated in the disc loader section, the disc detecting process can be performed by the controlling means and the disc process can be immediately executed automatically, and further, in that trouble and time are not required in designing and developing of the controlling means and the manufacturing cost can be reduced. However, as described above, since the power of the disc loader section is turned OFF other than at the time of disc processing for saving power, the controlling means of the disc loader section is not driven and the disc cannot be detected. Similarly performing the disc detecting process with the controlling means incorporated in the television section is alternatively considered, but since the controlling means of the television section has a great amount of processes to perform such as performing operation control of each part so as to output picture and voice based on a disc reproduction signal input from the disc loader section and a television signal externally input via a tuner and the like, the burden thereon increases.